A Ninja's Dream
by DreamingBlue
Summary: Sakura Has Met A Rich Kid In Leaf Academy. But Things Are Coming Her Way, Death, Evil, And Most Of All, Sasuke. Will She Grow Feelings For The Raven Haired Boy, Or Will Everything Suddenly Break Apart? T Just In Case. Sasuke And Sakura Shall Rule The World! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke

So My First Day At Leaf Academy? Not So Great. Why Do You Ask? Well, I'll Tell You The Entire Story, From Start To End. Listen _Closely._

**It Appeared To Be A Normal Day At Some Leaf School. I Was Pretty Bored, And Our Teacher, Kakashi Sensei, Didn't Pay Attention To Us At All. All He Did Was Keep His Nose Stuck In Some Book. Well, I Guess We Were Free To Do Whatever We Wanted. I Grabbed My Notebook And Started Sketching One Of The Richest Kids In The Neighborhood. Sasuke Uchiha. Now, It's True That He Was Actually Kind Of A Jerk. But Still, I Was Bored. I Stared At My Sketch And Tapped My Chin. Something Was Missing. Um That One Thing… UGHHH What Was It!**

_It's His Abs_

No Shush Inner

_I'm telling you! It's his abs._

Inner you better shut…

**I Glanced to the front of the classroom, and nearly fainted. Sasuke Uchiha Was standing there, with a cold look on his face. He took a seat behind me, and I ignored him. Anyway, The bell rang and I fist pumped the air. I ran towards Naruto and smiled. **

"**Hey!" **

"**WOAH! Sakuraaa! Don't do that!"**

"**Why Not?" [Insert Evil Smiley:D]**

"**Just Because, You're Like A Ninja."**

"**Pff, We're All Ninjas."**

"**Oh… Right." _**

**I bumped into someone and looked up. There, was a boy who I drew in my sketch, He was about the same height as me, and wore a blue shirt that covered up his neck. He had raven black hair, and dark black eyes. I bumped into someone and looked up. There, was a boy who I drew in my sketch, He was about the same height as me, and wore a blue shirt that covered up his neck. He had raven black hair, and dark black eyes. **_S-S-Sasuke Uchiha!_** I thought trying to run away, but he grabbed me by my wrist. "You **_**think**_** you can escape **_**Me?**_**" Sasuke Whispered In My Ear. I Literally Shivered, His Warm Breath Colliding against my neck. "Uhmm..I.. Why Would I… N-No! Of Course Not" I Shivered, Trying Not To Panic.**


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Scared

_**~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I wish I did T^T~**_

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Scared**

It had almost been two weeks since Sasuke And I had met, and we were really, really close friends. He even let me visit his house, which was **MINDBLOWING** It had 27 maids, 10 butlers, 5 Shelby Cobras, 10 Ferraris, and basically, infinite food.

"This Is So Awesome!"

(Shrug) "Hn…"

"DON'T YOU HN ME THIS IS AWESOME!"

(Sly Smirk) "HHHHHHnnnnnnnn…"

"You evil chicken butt demon!"

"You're my servant now"  
"No"

"Yus"

"No"

"Yus"

"No"

"Yussssssssssssssss"

"NOOOOOO"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"YESSSS"

"Thank you for agreeing, Sakura."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

I Began chasing Sasuke for around five minutes, before we went into his room, I suddenly felt my eyelids falling, and I then fell asleep.

The next day, Sasuke woke me up at 6:30, As I tried to throw a baseball at him.

"Hn"

"Don't You dare Hn me"

"…"

(Sigh) "What are we doing today Sasuke?"

(Evil Grin) "… You'll See."

After About Fifteen Minutes Of Me Getting Ready, He Grabbed My Wrist And Took Some Keys. We Walked in front of a white Ferrari as my jaw dropped.

"Get In the car, Sakura. Haven't you done enough staring?"

"….. Not that I know of."

I entered the car as he started up the engine. The conversation there was absolutely silent, and we arrived in front of the mall.  
"I forgot my money…"

"You're Annoying."

"Shut Up Sasuke"

"Ughh"

As We Walked Into The Mall, He Grabbed My Wrist And Dragged Me Into A Store Called A Ninja's Dream.

Sometimes I really hate Sasuke.

_HE'S GONNA BUY SOMETHING FOR YOU!_

WHAT?! SHUT UP INNER! DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU!

_IF YOU SLAP ME YOU'LL BE SLAPPING YOURSELF SO HAHAHAHA SHAME ON YOU SAKURA_

Shaddup. Know what I'm outta here inner.

_NNNNOOOOOOOO HE LIKES YOU HE LIKES YOU IT'S OBVIOUS DURR_

**SHUSH**

_**OKAY**_

**GOOD**

_**GOOD**_

Sasuke Grabbed A Pretty White Pearled Dress That Was White And Had Puffy Stuff Coming Over The Skirt.  
"Go try it on, Sakura"

"Aww What? That means I get to dress you up then"

"No, You can't because I'm your master and you're my_ Servent_"

AUGHH! That stupid thing was STILL Going on?!

"Fine" I muttered, stepping into the dressing room, I slipped the dress on, but something caught my eye. The price tag said $350 and I nearly fainted. I admired myself in the mirror, spun and twirled a couple times and then smiled. I took off the dress and gave it to Sasuke.

"I really liked it."

"Well then…."

He walked over to the counter, getting his wallet out, I began to protest but it was too late.

"Im so scared.. Mom is so gonna kill me" I whispered quietly, as he purchased the dress.


End file.
